Scarecrow
Scarecrow is a master of fear and serves as one of Batman's villains. His studies of fear allowed him to develop fear gas. The creation of this fear-inducing gas makes him a dangerous person, as the gas can cause anyone to hallucinate and bring their worst fears to life. Character Description Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of the Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Batman's most psychologically dangerous foes. In Super Smash Bros IV Scarecrow makes his first appearance as a playable character in'' Super Smash Bros IV. Since he doesn't have much combat abilities, he is not too god in the melee department but he has a wide array of items, including his fear gas, to help aid him in battle. He even uses the other player's hallucinations against them, making him a strategic player that can take some time to get used to. '''SCARECROW' "A mad scientist armed with every fighter's worst fears, Scarecrow is a true nightmare on the battlefield! Scarecrow brings grief and terror with his fear gas, making him even the bravest of warriors to submit to his creations. Face him if you dare..." Attributes Scarecrow is weak in hand-to-hand combat but is armed with a lot of powerful special moves. He is also faster than most of the normal characters but is rather light which means he can get knocked around a lot. Moveset *Neutral: Scarecrow swipes twice with his needle hand. *Forward: Scarecrow scratches with his needle hand. *Up: Scarecrow scratches upwards with his needle hand. *Down: Scarecrow scratches downwards with his needle hand. *Dash Attack: Scarecrow holds his needle hand out in front of him as he runs. *Forward Smash: Scarecrow stabs with his needle hand. *Up Smash: Scarecrow stabs upwards with his needle hand. *Down Smash: Scarecrow stabs downwards with his needle hand. *Neutral Air: Scarecrow spins around while holding out his needle hand. *Forward Air: Scarecrow stabs forward with his needle hand. *Back Air: Scarecrow kicks behind him. *Up Air: Scarecrow jabs upwards with his needle hand. *Down Air: Scarecrow stomps beneath him. *Grab Pummel: Scarecrow jabs the opponent with his needle hand. *Forward Throw: Scarecrow slashes the opponent away with his needle hand. *Back Throw: Scarecrow swings around and tosses the opponent away. *Up Throw: Scarecrow throws the opponent upwards and stabs them with his needle hand. *Down Throw: Scarecrow slams the opponent on the ground and stabs them with his needle hand. *Floor (Back): Scarecrow swipes his needle hand at the opponent's feet. *Floor (Front): Scarecrow kicks and swipes at his opponent's feet. *Floor (Trip): Scarecrow stabs with his needle hand at his opponents feet. *Edge (<100%): Scarecrow leaps onto the stage with his needle hand out *Edge (100%+): Scarecrow climbs onto the stage and swipes at his opponent's feet with his needle hand. *Neutral Special: Scarecrow kicks a tank of fear gas at torwards opponents that slowly damages them. *Side Special: Scarecrow throws a vial of fear toxin at his opponents that will slowly damage them. *Up Special: Scarecrow ascends upwards on a swarm of crows. The crows hurt anyone who touches them. *Down Special: Scarecrow summons hallucinations to attack the players. *Final Smash: Scarecrow nukes the entire stage with fear gas and disappears. The stage will then then start to crumble and Scarecrow comes back as a giant in the background. The player can control Scarecrow and use him to pound and swipe at the surface of the stage. Taunts *Up: Scarecow points at the opponent and says "What are ya? Chicken?" *Forward: Scarecrow runs his fingers over his needles and says "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!" *Down: Scarecrow's eyes glow as he makes an evil laugh. On-Screen Appearance A mist of fear gas can be seen and Scarecrow walks out of it, his eyes glowing as he does. Cheer Male voices loudly cheer Scarecrow's name in syllables "SCARE!" "CROW!" "SCARE!" "CROW!" Victory Poses *Scarecrow waves his fingers in front of the camera and says "You cannot defeat fear!" *Scarecrow holds a bottle of fear toxin and says "And the end of fear...OBLIVION!" *Scarecrow lets of an evil laugh as he eyes glow and the screen flashes white in which during that time he disappears from sight. Event Matches *Event TBA: Prison Break: Defeat Scarecrow, Two-Face and The Joker as Batman on the Arkham City Stage. *Event 30: Newcomers!: Defeat the necomers to the series. *Event 37: Creepy Masks: Defeat Shy Guy and Scarecrow in a 1:00 match in Luigi's Mansion Role in Story Mode TBA Costumes *Scarecrow: Scarecrow in his default outfit. *Dark Scarecrow: Scarecrow wears a black hood and a grey mask. *Scarecrow Clown: Scarecriw wears a purple hood and a red mask. *Double-Sided Scarecrow: Scarecrow wears a white hood and a black mask. *Tricky Scarecrow: Scarecrow wears a dark green hood and a light green mask with green question marks covering his outfit. Trophies TBA Gallery Scarecrow.png|The Scarecrow Category:HighLifeCola Category:Batman Series Category:Characters